Currently, terminals are installed with browsers, and users often browse web pages by browsers. Web pages generally include information such as text, pictures, or videos, and the information is all based on visual senses of users. When a user browses a web page by a browser, a terminal displays the web page on a screen of the terminal, and the user needs to view the web page with eyes to browse the web page.
However, there are some scenarios in daily life in which it is inconvenient to browse a web page with eyes. For example, when a user is driving a car, or a user is taking a congested public transportation tool, or a user is walking or running, it is inconvenient for the user to browse a web page with eyes, and the eyes of the user are even damaged. In addition, users whose eyes have physical defects such as a blind person or an amblyopia person cannot browse a web page with eyes at all. Meanwhile, in daily life, when browsing a long-text web page (for example, browsing a fiction web page) with eyes for a long time, even users with eyes having no physical problems usually feel fatigue of eyes, and even suffer from vision deterioration.
We finds that, in the foregoing cases in which it is inconvenient to browse a web page with eyes or fatigue of eyes caused by browsing a web page for a long time, the related art has not provided a manner of conveniently providing web page information to users, affecting user experience of a browser.